L.B.T 1-The Land Before Time-remake film
This here's a look at the Land Before Time-remake, enjoy! it features dinosaurs living in the prehistoric times. The plot concerns a young "Longneck" named Littlefoot, who is orphaned when his mother is killed by an earthquake. Littlefoot flees famine and upheaval to search for the Great Valley, an area spared from devastation and predator predation. On his journey, he meets m ore than young companions: Cera the "Threehorn", Ducky the "Bigmouth", Chomper the "reluctant Sharp-tooth", Tippy the "she-spike-tail", Ruby the "fast-runner", Petrie the "Flyer", and Spike the "Spiketail". The film explores issues of prejudice between the different species and the hardships they endure in their journey as they are guided by the ghost of Littlefoot's mother and forced to deal with a "Sharptooth". Plot During the age of the dinosaurs, a massive famine forces several herds of dinosaurs to seek an oasis known as the Great Valley whilst trying to avoid "Sharp-teeth" that stalk the herds. Among these, a mother in a diminished "longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby who's the last hope for the family's future and a hero-to-be, named Littlefoot. Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera, a "three-horn", until her father intervenes and tells her that three-horns don't play with longnecks, whereupon Littlefoot's mother describes the different kinds of dinosaurs: "three-horns", "sharp-teeth", "spike-tails", "swimmers", and "flyers". That night, as Littlefoot follows a "hopper-frog", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a large "Sharptooth" attacks them. Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue but receives fatal injuries in the process. An earthquake swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera and other dinosaurs from their herds while some die in the process, including Littlefoot's mother. Confused and in grief, Littlefoot meets an old "club-tail" named Rooter, who consoles him. He is then guided by his mother's voice telling him to follow the sun to the Great Valley and pass several landmarks, such as a rock formation that resembles a Longneck and the "Mountains that Burn" (volcanoes). Later, Littlefoot meets a "bigmouth" named Ducky, a "reluctant Sharp-tooth" named Chomper, a "fast-runner" named Ruby, a "female spike-tail" named Tippy who lives her family, and a "flyer" named Petrie, who accompany him on his journey. Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside a ravine and mistakenly wakes him up. She escapes and bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie; she tells them that the Sharptooth is alive and pursuing them, but Littlefoot does not believe her. As Cera describes her encounter, she accidentally flings Ducky to the direction of a lone hatching "spiketail", whom she names Spike and inducts into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Longnecks. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling it down. Chomper grabs some bugs whilst Cera remains aloof, but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by the Sharptooth, but they manage to escape through a tunnel that is too small for him to follow. Beyond this, they discover the landmarks mentioned by Littlefoot's mother. Cera stubbornly decides to go another way, but Littlefoot refuses, and their ensuing fight leads to a schism that divides him from the others. However, when Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit, he returns to rescue them. Then, Chomper's "sharp-tooth parents" rescue Cera as she is being ambushed by a pack of "dome-heads". Ashamed of her fear and behavior, and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie overhears the Sharptooth nearby. The group devises a scheme to lure him to the pond and drown him in the deep side using a nearby boulder to avenge the death of Little-foot's mother and protect his dad, stepmother, and grandparents from dying the same fate. During the ensuing struggle, a draft from the Sharp-tooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly for the first time. The plan nearly fails when the Sharptooth begins attacking the boulder while the group attempts to push it onto him. However, Cera reunites with the group, as Chomper's dad and mom headbutt the boulder, causing the Sharptooth to fall into the water below with the boulder falling on him in the process as some "belly-draggers" Deinosuchus begin to attack. The Sharptooth momentarily takes Petrie down with him to his death, but he later emerges unharmed. Upon hearing this, Chomper's T-rex parents let out a few trumpeting roars in triumph as Chomper feels happy to have saved the Great Valley from that mean old sharp-tooth. Littlefoot, alone, follows the ghost of his mother, which guides him to the Great Valley. He is then joined by the others. Upon arrival, the dinosaur kids are reunited with their families: Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight; Ducky is back with her family as she introduces Spike to Tippy's Spike-tail family, who adopt him; Chomper reunites with his mom and dad, Ruby is back with her family, Cera reunites with her father and mother; and Littlefoot, joins up with his new stepmother, his father Bron, and his grandparents. The group then rejoins at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a hug. Category:Universal pictures Category:Don bluth films Category:YTV Category:Dinosaur cartoons and more Category:Reboots Category:Land before time Category:Upcoming films Category:Remake films Category:Remake Category:Remakes